voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Sendak/Gallery
Official Images= Official stats - Sendak.png VLT-character-sendak.jpg |-|Season 1= Sendak - Full Body.png Zarkon, Sendak and Haxus (S01E01).jpg 105. Sendak pledging allegiance.png|''Vrepit sa!'' Team Voltron and Sendak.jpg|How are you gentlemen! All your base are belong to us. 161. Sendak giving ultimatum.png Sendak See the Voltron.png 104. Sendak and Haxxus on Arus.png|Haxus and Sendak plotting on how to take the Castle. Sendak Ready to Attack.jpg 94. I see you spent time with the Druids.png 93. Enemy fisticuffs.png 99. Shiro gets distracted.png Sendak's Evil Grin.png Sendak Intends to Make an act of Sabotage.png Sendak's Cruel Look.png 129. Haxus and Sendak on corrupted Castle bridge.png 152. Sendak holds Pidge overhead in his claw (cropped).png|''Nants ingonyama bagithi baba!'' Sendak Caught Pidge.jpg|now you f*cked up. NOW Y- 162. It's behind me isn't it.png Sendak in Asleep.png Shiro and Sendak.png 41. Watching Sendak chill 4.png 105. Shh don't wake him up.png 106. Shiro hovering over frozen Sendak.png 215. We're connected, you and me.png Sendak woke up.png|Sendak drinks Nightmare Fuel as part of a complete breakfast. |-|Season 5= S5E03.321. Aw dang we knew this was coming but arrrg.png S5E04.99. Wait lead for another 10k how long do Galra live.png S5E04.103a. Enough - victory or death.png S5E04.106. Sendak is Not Impressed.png S5E04.107. And fools charge in again.png S5E04.111. Sendak recalling his arm.png S5E04.111b. Sendak recalling his arm 3.png S5E04.112. Imagine if they were insulting each other through this.png S5E04.114. Are we done here yet dude.png S5E04.140. Meanwhile back to the purple cat fight.png Sendak Seeks for the Emperor's Place..png S5E04.144. The Empire is mine all mine now cue evil laugh.png Sendak (The empire is mine.).png S5E04.144a. The Empire is mine all mine now cue evil laugh 2.png Sendak is going to ignite the flame.jpg S5E04.150. Come at me scrubs.png S5E04.156. Sendak has no patience for this.png S5E04.157. Look out you've annoyed him now.png S5E04.161. Sendak is annoyed even more now.png S5E04.167a. Hah is this the first time we've really seen Black's air element at play 2.png S5E04.174. Sendak is not too pleased with another rival.png S5E04.183. You think treachery makes you qualified to lead - well actually.png S5E04.194. Through honorable rite of combat.png S5E04.211. How do you write grrraaarrrggg.png S5E04.211a. How do you write grrraaarrrggg 2.png S5E04.219. Sendak realizes he's in trouble - or not.png S5E04.221. Welp the sword isn't cutting it now what.png S5E04.224. I know exactly what I am.png S5E04.225a. I am a WARRIOR hear me roar 2.png S5E04.231a. He's coming at you like a wreeecking balll 2.png S5E04.233. He's not done yet.png S5E04.239. No, let me stab yours.png S5E04.245. Does that arm have its own antigravity or what.png S5E04.246. Lotor has betrayed us to Voltron.png S5E04.263. Do you think he's mad no.png S5E04.269. I'm going to keep you as my slave.png S5E04.295. Sendak evaluating his nonexistant options.png S5E04.296. Sendak isn't going down that easy.png S5E04.302. Sendak uh we could work together.png S5E04.303. Sendak considers Janka's offer and then nopes.png |-|Season 6= S6E01.120. Sending a message to Lotor are we.png S6E01.121. And to think I came here to offer you a chance.png S6E01.175. Sendak watching those darned lions again.png S6E01.176. Here at your new masters bidding.png |-|Season 7= S7E08.5. Begin the assault.png S7E08.11a. Sendak orders his fleets to fire 2.png S7E08.53. Our planet is not harboring them.png|HOW ARE YOU GENTLEMEN!! S7E08.62. Focus all firepower on that shield.png S7E08.81a. They're scrambling fighters - fire 2.png S7E08.97. We will attack where they are vulnerable.png S7E08.110. Yes, the Paladins will return.png S7E08.296a. So they do think Voltron will return 2.png S7E09.300. Sendak's virtual ghost appears.png S7E09.307. I am Commander Sendak, a royal officer to the Galra empire.png S7E09.308. There are as many ways to conquer a planet.png S7E09.310. Citizens of advanced civilizations.png S7E09.314. Tenacity and time conquer all foes.png Sendak faces Shiro.jpg S7E12 - Shiro vs. Sendak.jpg Sendak intends to destroy Shiro.jpg Sendak - Victory of death (Last time).jpg |-|Season 8= Sendak strike.jpg VLD_S8_E12_0449.jpg Sendak practiced with his emperor.jpg VLD S8 E12 0453.jpg Zarkon and Sendak see Honerva's mech.jpg |-|Comics= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender